Maudits silmarils, livre 2
by Petite Dilly
Summary: A Gondolin, Turgon déprime... Une parodie crack du Silmarillion façon Kaamelott. Nouveau livre ! Chapitre 2 : Les rapports conjugaux.
1. Le Prince

Voici le début du livre 2. Si vous passez par là sans avoir lu le livre 1 : sa lecture est indispensable à la bonne compréhension de l'histoire.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Le Prince**

o

o

« Vous ne trouvez pas que l'ambiance est différente ? », demanda soudain Turgon, qui présidait une réunion de la table ronde. « Elle est plus calme, plus détendue... »

Penlodh haussa les sourcils et leva le menton.

« Ce n'est pas faux », concéda Galdor.

« Je me demande à quoi c'est dû... »

Les yeux de Turgon ponctuèrent sa remarque d'un rapide coup d'oeil jeté à la place du seigneur de la Fontaine, qui était déserte.

« Ah oui, Ecthelion est parti en stage à Barad Eithel depuis un mois. Quelles vacances cela nous fait, vous ne trouvez pas ? Plus de jérémiades, de scandales, de catastrophes, de scalps... Plus de table qui bouge parce qu'il arrête pas de bouger sa jambe. Ah oui et on n'est plus obligés de lui parler de son écuyer pour qu'il nous réponde, non plus. »

« Moi je l'aimais bien », dit Salgant.

« Oui mais vous vous aimez tout le monde. Rien qu'à l'idée que c'est maintenant mon père qui va devoir le supporter... C'est tellement bon. »

Penlodh s'éclaircit la voix et manipula sa pile de papiers.

« Dans ce cas, vous serez peut-être satisfait d'apprendre que ce n'est plus le cas », déclara-t-il.

« Quoi ? Ne me dites pas qu'il revient ici ?! »

« Non. Mais d'après un courrier que j'ai reçu ce matin-même, il a demandé à son altesse Fingolfin de rejoindre le camp militaire de Fingon situé sur Ard-Galen. »

« Vous voulez dire que c'est mon frère qui va devoir se le coltiner ? »

Turgon semblait aux anges.

« Je devrais peut-être faire comme Ecthelion, tiens », murmura Aredhel, mais personne ne l'entendit.

« Au fait, il est parti avec son écuyer, du coup ? », demanda Rog. « Comment il s'appelle déjà... Blondin ? »

« Bien sûr qu'il est parti avec son écuyer. Vous ne pouvez plus les séparer, ces deux-là. Ils sont inséparables jusqu'à la mort. Je cite Ecthelion. »

* * *

o

Belin le Blond, qui avait maintenant dix-neuf ans, était assis dans l'herbe jaune, sur l'une des rares aspérités que comportait la vaste plaine.

De sa position, il pouvait observer le camp, situé en contrebas. Plus loin au sud, les pentes du Dorthonion. A l'Est, les landes désolées de la Lothlann : les montagnes Bleues n'étaient qu'une ligne à peine perceptible. A l'Ouest, la vallée du Sirion et les Montagnes Grises, qu'ils avaient quittées, lui et son maître, il y a une semaine. S'il se tournait, enfin, vers le Nord, il y avait l'ensemble des montagnes de Morgoth, dont le volcan du Thangorodrim, étrangement silencieux. Derrière lui, des monts enneigés, calmes et beaux – mais la triple montagne noire qui en affleurait était hideuse, comme contre-nature, et l'humain l'avait tout de suite détestée.

En la regardant, il ne put contenir un frisson. Outre les militaires, quelques elfes vivaient ici et cultivaient la terre... Mais comment pouvaient-ils supporter cela ? Toujours avoir en vue la forteresse du Diable... Et la __sentir__. Lui n'aurait pas pu vivre ici continuellement.

Et si l'herbe verte avait fini par recouvrir la terre de la région, cette dernière demeurait brûlée à certains endroits, comme malade à tout jamais. L'herbe y poussait jaune, et la végétation s'y flétrissait vite. Devant le camp, il y avait une grande bande de cette terre-là, sur laquelle était assis Belin en ce moment. On disait que c'était les endroits qu'avait dévastés Glaurung, quand il s'était élancé hors des cachots de Morgoth en tête d'une légion d'orcs, tuant les parents d'Ecthelion. Il avait fallu toute l'habileté stratégique du prince Fingon pour parvenir à le défaire.

L'ancien paysan se remit debout, épousseta la belle livrée que le Grand Roy Fingolfin lui avait fait donner. Il marcha un peu pour se dégourdir les jambes, et s'aperçut bientôt qu'il n'était pas venu pour rien... Sur l'herbe jaune, de la terre asséchée par le dragon, une plante différente avait réussi à pousser, un ensemble de fleurs roses délicates. L'humain se pencha pour en prélever une, sans arracher de tige. Puis il entendit quelque chose – et se redressant, vit qu'un convoi militaire revenait du Nord. Les soldats étaient maintenant assez près pour qu'il puisse les voir, eux et la couleur de leurs bannières.

Elles étaient bleu ciel, comme les bannières du prince Fingon, qui était parti visiter les bastions de garde de la Grande Porte, avant leur arrivée.

Messire Ecthelion allait donc pouvoir rencontrer son héros ! Belin se mit à courir en direction du camp, sa fleur toujours dans la main.

Là, au milieu des tentes, l'agitation régnait. L'humain s'adressa à un lieutenant noldo aux cheveux noirs comme de la réglisse, mais qui étaient rasés sur les côtés, et regroupés en d'étranges nattes toutes abîmées sur le sommet de sa tête. Il était très beau, mais son œil droit était toujours à moitié fermé, et l'intérieur en était blanc.

« Vous savez où est messire Ecthelion ? », lui demanda-t-il.

« La dernière fois que je l'ai vu », répondit cet elfe, « il était près du quartier général. »

« Merci. »

Belin courut pour rejoindre les grandes tentes du commandement. Il ne tarda pas à tomber sur Ecthelion, qui marchait vers l'entrée du camp.

« Messire, il y a son altesse Fingon qui arrive ! »

« Je sais », lui répondit Ecthelion. « J'y allais, justement. »

L'humain se souvint de sa fleur.

« Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé messire. Cette belle flor, dans un des endroits maudits. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez faire dans les endroits maudits ? »

« Je ne sais point. »

L'écuyer baissa la tête.

« Vous venez avec moi ? », demanda Ecthelion.

« Oui messire. Mais prenez cette fleur. »

Le cœur gonflé d'affection, il l'accrocha à son armure.

« Elle est bien belle. »

Mais Ecthelion la regardait à peine, tant il semblait tout entier tourné vers l'événement à venir, et la rencontre avec son héros de toujours.

La compagnie qui revenait du nord était composée d'une dizaine de cavaliers et d'une cinquantaine de fantassins. A leur tête trottait leur commandant, le fils de Fingolfin, qui était le seigneur de Dor-Lomin mais aussi et surtout le coordonnateur de cette partie du Siège. On ne voyait pas son visage, caché sous un heaume, seuls ses yeux d'un bleu d'azur et sa bouche, dont l'expression était sévère. Le suivaient plusieurs de ses barons, dont une femme aux longs cheveux gris. Ecthelion sembla se crisper à sa vue.

Arrivés à la hauteur de ce qui formait une grande place à l'intérieur du camp, les hauts seigneurs descendirent de cheval. Le prince Fingon ôta son heaume, délivrant une abondante masse de tresses brunes entremêlées d'or, qu'il secoua au soleil.

Ecthelion le regardait la bouche ouverte, l'air extatique et complètement pénétré, comme s'il avait devant lui, en chair et en os et grandeur nature, la figurine de son enfance, venue à la vie par une sorte de miracle.

Fingon parut l'apercevoir, fronça les sourcils et regarda ses armoiries. Le cœur d'Ecthelion s'arrêta quand il vit qu'il se dirigeait vers lui.

« Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici... Et ces armes... », commença le Prince.

Ecthelion s'agenouilla immédiatement.

« Mon nom est Ecthelion, seigneur de la Fontaine d'Argent, au service du roi Turgon votre frère. »

« Mon frère... Il est donc toujours en vie ? », plaisanta Fingon.

De nombreux rires accueillirent cette saillie.

« J'ai une lettre », balbutia Ecthelion. « Le roi votre père m'a autorisé à me mettre à votre service pour six mois. »

« Nul besoin de lettre, seigneur Ecthelion. J'ai bien connu vos parents. Et ne serait-ce que par loyauté envers eux, et reconnaissance pour leur courage, je ne pourrais qu'aquiescer à n'importe laquelle de vos requêtes. Mais par ailleurs, votre tante est ici, avec moi. D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, vous ne vous êtes pas vus depuis très longtemps. »

La femme aux cheveux gris qui se trouvaient aux côtés de Fingon, et dont le blason représentait une fontaine dorée, s'approcha de lui, et ôta son casque.

Belin remarqua qu'elle avait une grande estafilade, assez récente, sur la joue gauche. Il vit aussi que le visage d'Ecthelion avait changé. Il s'était comme frippé. Belin ne lui avait presque jamais vu cette expression – sauf quand il tombait malade. On aurait dit qu'il avait peur.

« Mon neveu... », fit la femme. « Tu es un grand garçon maintenant. Et fort joli je dois dire. »

« Je ne suis pas joli... », protesta Ecthelion.

Fingon s'était déridé semble-t-il. Il arborait maintenant un franc sourire.

« Nous allons dîner de ce pas, seigneur de la Fontaine », déclara-t-il. « Joignez-vous à nous. Vous me ferez un immense plaisir. »

Ecthelion ne se fit pas prier, et le suivit vers les tentes du haut commandement, comme hypnotisé. Belin ne le revit pas de la soirée, mais quand il sortit prendre l'air, au crépuscule, il trouva sur le sol, non loin de la tente de Fingon, la fleur qu'il avait donnée à Ecthelion, et qui devait être tombée de son armure.

* * *

o

Le jeune seigneur de la Fontaine avait l'impression de se trouver dans un rêve. Il suivait le prince Fingon et ses barons avec un grand sourire sur son visage, le regard rivé sur l'or des nattes de son héros, qui se détachait nettement sur le noir de ses cheveux – comme il le faisait sur le jouet qu'il avait lorsqu'il était enfant. Bientôt, il put même regarder son écuyer débarrasser ce héros de son armure et de sa tunique, admirer sa musculature si parfaite – ses épaules larges et solides, son torse ample, sa taille fine, ses cuisses si musclées. Le plaisir primitif ressenti lorsqu'il tenait sa figurine par la taille était là à nouveau – ainsi qu'autre chose, qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier.

« Ecthelion ! », dit alors le fils aîné de Fingolfin. « Je vais prendre un bain avant de souper... Rendez-vous donc dans la tente de cérémonie, le cuisinier a préparé une collation d'entrée. Vous y trouverez votre tante. »

Le jeune elfe ne sut que dire et ne parvint qu'à balbutier quelque chose.

Dans la tente de cérémonie, quelques seigneurs et chevaliers étaient déjà là. La plupart de ceux qui étaient de retour avaient seulement quitté leur armure et expédié une rapide toilette. Il y en avait aussi d'autres, de ceux qui étaient restés au camp, comme ce type borgne à la tête à moitié rasée qu'il voyait souvent parler à Belin. Dans un coin, en train de se servir à boire d'un cratère, il aperçut sa tante Maïka. Elle sembla le voir, puis détourna la tête ostensiblement. Ecthelion hésita quelques instants, puis apercevant un grand plat empli de tranches de rôti cuites bleues, décida que saluer son aînée pouvait bien attendre.

Fingon n'arriva qu'une heure plus tard. Ecthelion avait eu le temps de manger quatre tranches de rôti, un demi pâté, une truite, deux tranches de gâteau aux fruits confits et à la pâte d'amande.

« Alors, faites-vous bonne chère ? », demanda Fingon en se plaçant à côté de lui. « Cela n'a pas grand chose à voir avec les banquets de Barad Eithel, mais cela change un peu de l'ordinaire du camp... »

Ecthelion avala sa bouchée d'un coup et faillit s'étouffer. Fingon lui tapa dans le dos. Le jeune seigneur de Gondolin comprit alors que c'était du prince que venait cette abominable odeur de violette et de patchouli. Par ailleurs, le héros d'Hithlum était merveilleusement vêtu et paré. Il portait une tunique de soie bleu azur dont l'encolure était bordée d'un ruban doré brodé de motifs sylvestres. Ses cheveux avaient été entièrement retressés, et la partie droite était attachée sur le côté de son crâne avec de petites pinces dorées en forme de libellules. Il avait un bracelet serti d'émeraudes au poignet gauche, et des boucles d'oreilles argentées aux oreilles.

« Oui, c'est très bon », bredouilla Ecthelion.

« Avez-vous parlé à votre tante ? »

Le jeune elfe se sentit brusquement coupable et mentit.

« Oui... »

« C'est l'un de mes meilleurs chevaliers », précisa Fingon.

« Ah... J'aimerais en être aussi un ! », s'exclama brusquement son cadet.

« Un quoi ? »

« Un de vos meilleurs chevaliers ! »

Il baissa la tête.

« Comme mes parents aussi... Vous les avez vengés ! »

Fingon lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Je suis désolé, Ecthelion. J'aurais aimé pouvoir faire plus. »

Quand il revint dans sa tente, deux heures plus tard, Ecthelion était débordant d'énergie. Il montra vite à Belin l'autographe que le Prince Vaillant avait signé sur le fourreau d'Orcrist, et ne cessa de parler de lui, son modèle et héros. Dès que l'humain tentait de dire quelque chose, Ecthelion lui coupait la parole, et reprenait son monologue sur la magnifique soirée qu'il avait passée.

Au bout de quelques jours d'accointance, Fingon commença à donner à son nouveau protégé des cours particuliers de tir à l'arc, le seigneur de la Fontaine ne maîtrisant jusqu'à présent que le combat à l'épée et par coups de tête.

Belin ne tarda pas à s'ennuyer. Les autres écuyers, tous des elfes, avaient des loisirs qui constituaient presque uniquement à chanter des chansons et jouer de la lyre. Le jeune homme avait appris à jouer de la flûte traversière mais ce n'était pas une activité qu'il aurait pratiquée des heures durant (surtout qu'au fond il préférait toujours le pipeau). Il tenta de convertir ses vagues connaissances aux jeux d'osselets et de cartes, ce qui l'occupa pendant quelques jours, et lui fit gagner en popularité (en plus d'être déjà considéré, en tant qu'un des Edain, comme une sorte d'attraction). Mais l'ennui le saisit à nouveau, et l'ennui était bien un souci typiquement humain, bien qu'il fût partagé par certains elfes – dont Ecthelion faisait partie. Durant ses heures de relâche, il se mit alors à suivre Ecthelion lors de ses leçons particulières avec Fingon, et à ramasser les flèches.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire cela », lui fit remarquer Ecthelion.

« Je m'ennuie monseigneur. »

Ecthelion ne répondit pas, hypnotisé qu'il était par la façon qu'avait Fingon de tendre son arc et ne jamais rater sa cible.

« A votre tour », dit Fingon.

« Je n'arriverai jamais à vous égaler, seigneur Fingon. »

« Il faut laisser le temps au temps... Et je vous en prie... Appelez-moi Findekáno. »

Le fils de Fingolfin l'aida à positionner ses bras et tandis qu'il visait, posa une main sur son épaule. L'air maussade de Belin s'amplifia. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le Fingolfinion était tactile avec Messire. Et en fait, Fingon était tactile avec tout le monde, sauf que Belin ne l'avait jamais remarqué, et qu'il croyait cette attitude exclusivement réservée à Ecthelion.

Le soir venu, ce dernier était en train de retirer ses vêtements d'entraînement, quand il vit que Belin avait installé sa natte et ses couvertures à l'autre bout de leur tente, dans l'extrémité droite.

« Vous ne venez pas vous coucher avec moi ? », demanda Ecthelion torse nu, son maillot de corps roulé en boule dans une main.

« Non, je préfère dormir seul cette nuit », répondit l'humain.

« Mais vous n'avez pas peur d'attraper froid ? »

« Il ne fait pas froid en ce moment. »

« Si vous le dites », fit Ecthelion en finissant d'enfiler ses vêtements de nuit.

En réalité, il faisait froid. Du moins pour un humain. Malgré ses deux couvertures, Belin grelottait, et il s'endormit en se sentant seul, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, abandonné par son meilleur ami, qui lui préférait maintenant un autre.

* * *

o

Le lendemain matin, comme prévu à la suite de l'une leurs discussions passionnées de la veille, le prince Fingon se leva à l'aube et marcha jusqu'à la tente du jeune Ecthelion, son tout nouveau camarade, pour qu'ils fassent ensemble leur premier entraînement de la journée.

Cependant, quand il appela, personne ne répondit. Alors il se permit d'entrer dans la tente. Mais sur les nattes de paille disposées au centre de l'espace, il n'y avait personne.

Fingon s'avança un peu. Cela lui permit de voir que quelqu'un dormait, dans le côté droit de la tente... Mais en clignant des yeux, il comprit vite qu'ils s'était trompé, et qu'il n'y avait pas une, mais __deux__ personnes.

Il reconnut d'abord Ecthelion – s'était-il couché nu ? – dont le torse et les bras dépassait de sa couverture. Le jeune elfe était couché sur le flanc, complètement collé contre un homme blond, qui lui aussi dormait sur le flanc, et paraissait enroulé dans une autre couverture que celle d'Ecthelion, qui elle les recouvrait tous deux. Le bras d'Ecthelion reposait sur le corps de l'autre homme en s'agitant vaguement, comme s'il tentait de l'enlacer, puis sa main se mit à caresser tendrement les muscles de son bras.

Une violente rougeur colora soudain le visage de Fingon. Il sortit de la tente. A la lumière du jour, il semblait maintenant d'une pâleur de mort.


	2. Les rapports conjugaux

**Chapitre 2 : Les rapports conjugaux**

o

o

 **Les détails**

« Vous m'avez faite demander, père ? », s'enquit Idril.

Pieds et tête nus, dans une robe blanche toute simple, elle se tenait debout devant le trône, son gros chat dans les bras.

« Je me demande si tu as bien fait d'adopter ce chat », commença par dire Turgon. « Après tout, on ne sait pas d'où il vient... »

« Mais il m'occupe, quand mes dames de compagnie ne sont pas là. »

« Bon... Si je t'ai fait venir ici, c'est pour que tu vois cette nouvelle robe que j'ai faite confectionner pour toi. La plupart du temps, on dirait que tu te promènes en chemise de nuit ! Ce n'est pas convenable, pour une fille de roi... »

« Je veux bien une nouvelle robe », répondit candidement Idril, « mais je ne veux pas de nouvelles chaussures ! »

« Bien bien... De toute façon, je ne suis pas prêt de t'en offrir d'autres... Mais cette robe devrait te plaire. Elle est confortable tout en étant assez travaillée. »

D'un geste, le roi demanda au couturier de la sortir de sa malle. C'était une robe bleue couverte de broderies sur lesquelles étaient cousus des diamants. L'elfe n'eut aucun mal à la faire essayer à Idril, par dessus son autre robe.

La voyant soudainement ainsi parée, ses longs cheveux blonds gaufrés tombant sur le tissu miroitant de blanc et d'argent, Turgon eut presque la larme à l'oeil.

« Elle te va très bien », approuva-t-il. « Tu es très belle... Comme ta maman. »

« Nous y voici », dit Egalmoth.

o

Une heure plus tard, lui et Galdor déambulaient dans les couloirs du palais.

« Je n'en peux plus de mes dîners privés avec le roi », pesta-t-il. « Dès qu'il a bu quelques verres... Hé bien ça y'est, il me farcit les oreilles de sa femme ! Ma femme par ci, ma femme par là... »

« Bon d'accord, c'est peut-être un peu pénible, mais c'est supportable... non ? », opposa le seigneur de la maison de l'Arbre.

« Hé bien non ! Figurez-vous qu'il me donne des détails ! »

« Quand vous dites des détails... Vous voulez dire des détails... _détaillés_ ? »

« Oui des détails détaillés ! »

« C'est vrai qu'on oublie souvent que la princesse a été conçue... d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

Ils regardèrent Idril, toute magnifique dans sa robe neuve... Mais elle ne devait pas regarder devant elle car elle se cogna contre un bahut imposant, auquel elle dit pardon.

« Ouais... », fit Egalmoth.

* * *

 **La réputation**

Belin avait beau s'être exilé dans le coin de la tente pour ne pas coucher à côté d'Ecthelion, après avoir eu du mal à s'endormir à cause du froid et de ses récents accès de mélancolie, il fut surpris de ne finalement pas faire mauvais sommeil...

Quand il se réveilla une première fois, il se rendit compte qu'il baignait même dans un état de calme et de chaleur. Ouvrant les yeux, il fut alors surpris de constater qu'Ecthelion l'avait rejoint, s'était couché contre lui et l'avait recouvert de sa propre couverture. La joie et le soulagement envahirent sa poitrine. Son ami ne l'avait pas oublié ! Il se tourna vers l'elfe et ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla pour la deuxième fois, il n'y avait plus personne dans la tente, mais il percevait des bruits de conversation venant du dehors.

Il se hissa, chaussa ses bottes et sortit.

A trois mètres de là, Ecthelion et le seigneur Fingon était en train de parler. Il crut entendre le nom « Maedhros », mais n'en comprit pas plus. Pensant qu'il ne devait pas les déranger, il entreprit de s'occuper de remplir d'eau chaude les cuvettes destinées à sa propre toilette ainsi que celle de son maître.

o

Dans le petit matin, Fingon était plus beau que jamais. Libres d'ornements, ses cheveux bruns étaient soigneusement graissés et tressés. Sa tunique d'entraînement, aux motifs raffinés et discrets, parfaitement coupée, mettait en valeur sa musculature. Ses yeux bleus ressortaient sur sa peau pâle et sous ses sourcils volontaires. Sa voix, grave, était une musique pour les oreilles.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé tout à l'heure… » dit le Prince. « Mais j'ai vu que vous dormiez avec votre écuyer humain ? »

« Oui votre altesse ! Belin a froid la nuit. »

« Ah… C'est une particularité de son espèce ? »

Ecthelion hocha la tête.

« Il est plus vulnérable que nous. Parfois s'il a trop froid il se met à tousser, à avoir de la fièvre, et il a le nez qui goutte. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Il appelle ça _être comme enrhumé_. »

« Je connais de nombreux physiciens de Barad-Eithel qui aimeraient l'ausculter. »

« Les médecins du camp l'ont déjà fait. Belin m'a dit qu'ils l'avaient regardé à tous les endroits. »

« Quoiqu'il en soit… Faites attention. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose que vous couchiez à côté de lui. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui… Les gens parlent. Apparemment, c'est assez mal vu de dormir avec ses écuyers. Mon cousin le seigneur Maedhros le fait, et à cause de cela les gens… disent des choses farfelues. »

« Quelles choses ? »

Fingon se rapprocha de lui, et murmura, l'air gêné.

« Qu'il est homosexuel. »

« Oh. »

« C'est pour cela que je vous conseille d'arrêter de dormir avec lui. Si vous avez peur qu'il ait trop froid, vous pourriez essayer les briques chauffées à la place. Nous faisions cela aussi pendant la Grande Traversée. »

Ecthelion acquiesça mollement, et ses yeux s'en dirigèrent mécaniquement vers sa tente. Il y avisa Belin en train de s'activer, rentrant et sortant, dans la lumière matinale de l'été.

« Il porte des bijoux sur ses avant-bras ? », s'interrogea alors Fingon à voix haute. « On dirait qu'ils brillent. »

« Mais non », corrigea Ecthelion en suivant l'humain du regard. « C'est ses poils. »

Puis il se tourna vers Fingon et expliqua, l'air sérieux :

« Ils sont comme de l'or. »

* * *

 **Elenwë, II**

Accompagné de quelques hauts seigneurs, le roi de Gondolin assistait à un spectacle de danse sindarine.

« Cela aurait plu à Elenwë », commenta soudain Turgon. « Elle qui était si sensible à ce genre de choses. »

« Moi j'ai surtout entendu dire qu'elle avait l'intelligence émotionnelle d'une casserole en étain », chuchota Egalmoth à Galdor.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? », s'enquit Turgon, d'une voix soupçonneuse.

« Rien... Rien... »

« Mais si... Vous disiez quelque chose sur ma femme. »

Egalmoth se racla la gorge.

« Hé bien... Comment dire... Il y a des gens qui parlent, vous savez... Ou plutôt qui parlaient... Au palais, dans la ville... »

« Et que disaient-ils ? »

« Hé bien ils disaient que votre femme n'était pas... Hem comment dire... Très expressive ou émotive, voilà. Mais je ne fais que rapporter ce que disaient d'autres gens. Moi je ne l'avais pas connue personnellement, alors... »

« Oui, peut-être que vue de l'extérieur... », concéda Turgon, tout mielleux. « Mais c'était une "carapace". A l'intérieur elle était toute douce... »

Egalmoth eut une grimace de dégoût.

« Je voulais dire : à l'intérieur, psychologiquement ! », corrigea le roi, le visage brusquement empourpré.

« Je crois que je vais vomir », glissa Egalmoth à son collègue.

* * *

 **Les rapports conjugaux, II**

C'était la cinquième fois qu'Egalmoth invitait son secrétaire, Nindë, à dîner chez lui, et ils étaient maintenant occupés à siroter un digestif, entre hommes, dans le Salon Vert.

« J'ai beau m'entendre bien avec le roi, et être dans ses petits papiers... Je dois vous avouer que parfois, son fonctionnement... est un mystère pour moi. »

« Vous pensez à quelque chose en particulier ? », demanda le secrétaire.

« Hé bien, tenez par exemple. Hier soir, j'ai mangé avec lui. Et il avait un peu trop bu – bah, comme souvent. Le fait est que... Plus de trois-cent ans ont passé depuis la mort de sa femme, et on dirait qu'il est toujours amoureux d'elle. »

« Tant mieux pour lui », répondit Nindë, un sourcil dressé.

« Allons... », fit Egalmoth. « Y'a un moment, il est temps de passer à autre chose dans la vie. Regardez Finwë... Il lui a suffit de dix ans pour tourner la page. Bon, après c'est vrai que Finwë, c'était tout de même une exception. Il était connu pour avoir le pantalon qui lui démange – comme son fils. Même moi je pourrais tenir dix ans d'abstinence. Lui, il en était juste incapable. »

Il étendit encore davantage les bras sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, prenant un air supérieur, mais bon prince. Vanima, son épouse, une grande femme brune, venait d'entrer sans bruit dans la pièce, une coupe de cristal dans les mains.

« En plus, Turgon et Elenwë... Ils n'étaient pas ensemble depuis longtemps... », poursuivit le seigneur elfe. « A peine trente ans, je crois ? Remarquez, c'est peut-être parce qu'elle n'est plus là, qu'il l'aime toujours. Il n'a pas eu le temps de se lasser. »

Une voix glaciale, féminine, s'éleva.

« Ah oui ? Et il faut combien de temps pour se lasser de sa femme ? »

Egalmoth se retourna brusquement.

« Mais rien du tout, chérie. Tu sais que je t'aime comme au premier jour ! »

« Espèce de cancrelat visqueux, tu vas me le payer très cher, ça je te le promets », siffla-t-elle.

Elle déversa lentement le contenu de la coupe sur le sommet de la tête de son mari.

 _Pour commencer._

« Mais... chérie », balbutia Egalmoth, le visage couvert de vin. « Tu... Tu sais bien que j'aime médire... Toi aussi tu aimes bien ça... C'est une des nombreuses choses qui nous rapprochent... Et ça se voit que ce n'est pas à toi que le roi tient la jambe quand il est pris de ses accès de romantisme post-mortem. »

« N'essaye pas de te rattraper. Et prépare-toi à battre le record d'abstinence de Finwë. Car ce soir, je fais chambre à part ! »

« Quand tu parles de record d'abstinence... Ce n'est pas... dix ans tout de même ? »

« On va bien voir si tu en es capable ! »


End file.
